


Growing Old

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [11]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Drabble, Future Fic, Growing Old Together, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Sick Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: They were meant to grow old together...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869850
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Team Angst





	Growing Old

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTony Games Angst vs Fluff Bingo [ “Growing Old Together” [O1]](https://stevetonygames.tumblr.com/post/620431741584392192/behold-the-bingo-card-is-finall-here-you-can)
> 
> **Team:** Angst  
>  **Bonus:** N/a

Growing old together. Growing together as people. Walking hand in hand into those golden years. Sharing life together. That was the dream, wasn’t it?

Steve rubs the tears from his eyes, biting down onto his jumper’s sleeve to muffle his sobs.

Everything and anything good was always taken from Steve. He didn’t know why he had expected this to be any different.

Life was cruel.

He had watched as Tony’s hair turned grey. He watched as Tony got sicker and sicker. As his body began to fail him. As age caught up to him.

And Steve? Hadn’t aged a day.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
